I don't know if i can believe it
by jess carla
Summary: Melinda Gorden can talk to ghost. But can she believe in Magic?.
1. the ghost and the boys

**I do not own charmed or ghost whisperer. **

Melinda Gorden was tidying up her antique store 'same as it never was' when she heard a female voice behind her say

"you no I could help you sell some of these things" Melinda turned around and saw a brunette in her mid 30s standing there and realized immediately that she was a ghost

"no thanks, do you need some help with something?" she asked the ghost

"oh, no I'm just board of being in the light. you won't believe how boring it can get only being able to talk to the same people all the time, let me tell you it gets rather tiresome" she told her

"wait, you've been in the light?" she asked surprised in her experience once a ghost was crossed over they usually stayed there

"ah, yeah I can come and go as I please, so how is it you can see me are you a witch or what?"

"I have an ability to see and communicate with ghost I've been able to do it since I was a little girl" Melinda told her

"oh okay well I know from experience how extra ability's can interfere in your life so I'll go back into the light, but don't worry I'll come back and say hi every month or so, just don't stop what your doing or give up on your ability. nice meeting you Melinda" she said then turned towards the sun and faded.

**Two weeks later**

Piper and Leo were feeding there two boys a four year old Wyatt and a two year old Chris at a hotel ½ an hours drive from Grandview. They were on holiday and so far no demons had tried to ruin it which was all mainly good luck for them Piper thought

"So what are we going to do to day?" Leo asked Piper

"well I was thinking that since its a nice day out there we could go to the park then go into town for lunch" she told him

"yeah that sounds fun I'll get Chris dressed you get Wyatt hows that sound?"

"sounds normal" Piper said kissing her husband

An hour later Piper and Leo were at the park with there boys Piper was watching Wyatt push Chris on the swing and wondering how Wyatt had ever almost became evil he took his role as a big brother very seriously

"don't push him too high Wyatt" Piper called to him

"dear I say it Piper our life is almost normal" Leo said to her also watching the boys

"careful now Leo you wouldn't want to jinx it" Piper told him smiling

"I pretty sure all the bad luck is behind us now" Leo told her

"I hope so" Piper agreed leaning her head on her husbands shoulder

A few hours later Wyatt came over to Piper and Leo and said "mommy, I'm hungry and so is Chris" "alright buddy Well get your brother and go into town and get something to eat" she told him walking over to pick up Chris who was playing in the sandbox.

"come on buddy lets go get something to eat" she said to Chris picking him up and walking over to the car then putting him in his car seat

"Wyatt put your seat belt on buddy" she called over to Wyatt who was sitting in his booster seat on the other side of the SUV Wyatt looked both ways then blinked his eyes and his seatbelt disappeared in blue and white lights and appeared in the click 'well at least hes got it on' she thought "Wyatt no magic remember" she reminded him lightly then she got in the drivers set and Leo hoped in the passenger side they drove off. then came to a intersection, Piper turned the car to go down the next road and out of nowhere came a log truck it all happened very quickly then Piper saw the boys orb out and the truck hit Leo's side of the car the last thing she felt was the car spinning out of control before everything went black.

A few hour's later Melinda returned home from work and she found two little boys asleep in her living room "Jim" she called just in case he had finished early but she got no answer so she put her bag down and walked over to the phone and dilled Jim's cell number "Jim Clancy" came Jim's voice after a couple of ring's "hey honey did you happen to let two children into the house and forget about them?" Melinda asked her husband 'no I didn't why?" He asked sounding confused "well I just got home and there are two little boys sleeping in the living room" she told him "oh, um, ok I'll be home soon" he told her "I love you" he added before he hung up. she walked over to pick up the youngest one but when she was one step away it was like a invisible barrier went up and she couldn't touch them Melinda thought it was a bit strange and didn't know what to do so she thought she would wait till they woke up then see if she could find out who they are after all two parents somewhere are missing two children.

**What do you think? Please let me know. **


	2. the info on the ghost

Paste your document here...

**A/N: next chapter: It's kids stuff.**

Melinda woke up earlier than usual to the sound of her husband playing with children and opened her eyes to see if it was as good as it sounded what she saw was better than it sounded.

Then she saw the ghost again the same one that had visited her store a few weeks ago

"he needs to go" she said suddenly then vanished it was then that Melinda knew that the ghost was connected to the boys somehow.

"What's your name, buddy?" Jim asked the older of the two boys "Wyatt, and that's my brother Chris" he told him pointing over to the younger child.

"And how old are you?" Jim asked "four and my brothers two". He told Jim.

They took the children downstairs and put the boys at the table Jim started to make breakfast as Melinda sat down with the boys.

"Did you see the lady that was standing in the room?" she asked the boys Chris gave her a huge smile as Wyatt nodded and said, "I've only seen her in pictures with my mummy and aunt Phoebe though, mummy said she's my aunt Prue" he told her.

"do you know what your mommy's name is?" Mel asked him. "It's mommy" Wyatt told her Jim came over to the table with waffles. "Who wants waffles?" he asked. "I do" Wyatt called out. "me" Chris jumped in, Jim put one each on there plate. "I'll take the children to work with me today" Melinda told Jim.

"okay then, speaking of work I better go get ready" he said heading back up the stairs.

"but you haven't had breakfast yet!? Melinda yelled after him,

"I'll have some when your getting ready" he yelled back down to her.

Once everyone was ready for work and had eaten Mel put the boys in the car and drove to the antique store.

Once they were there Melinda let the two boys in the shop and started setting up for the day she had half an hour till Delia was due to arrive, Melinda found a bag of Ned's old children toys that Delia was going to give to the op shop down the road and gave them to the boys to play with then she hoped on her laptop and started doing some research on the Prue ghost. "Hey Wyatt what's your last name?" Mel called to him over her shoulder.

"Helliwell" she heard him call back she typed in the name and pressed enter then an article popped up saying that her and a local doctor were both murdered at the Prue ghost address in San Fransisco they still hadn't caught the killer and it had happened in 2001 seven years ago the article also mentioned her sisters name Phoebe and Piper then she recalled what Wyatt said about only seeing Prue in photos with his mum and his aunt Phoebe which meant that Piper was the name of there mum.

"Hey what's going on, who do the kids belong to?" Delia asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"there mom's name is Piper Helliwell" she said as she typed in the name a article popped up that said that she was the owner of a night club called P3 and that she and her two sisters Phoebe and Paige also worked for the government.

"okay, so what are they doing here?" Delia asked her as she went and put her bag in the back.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, they were in my house when I got home last night , which is another thing I'm still trying to figure out, when I got home all the doors were locked and the boys were asleep on my couch"

"and there was no sign of forced entry?" Delia asked.

"none" just then a toy that Chris was playing with went zooming across the room.

"did you see that?" Delia asked.

"see what?"

"the toy that just flew to the other side of the room."

"yeah its the ghost that's attached to them."

"oh, trust you to bring a ghost to work" Delia joked.

"hey I don't bring the ghost to work they follow me" as she said that Prue appeared behind her and the same toy that flew across the room flew up and hit Melinda in the head.

"ow" Melinda said rubbing her head as she turned around and faced the see-through brunette

"what did you do that for?" she asked.

"it wasn't me" Prue said putting her hands up in surrender at the same time she heard Wyatt say "Chris don't your going to get in trouble" she looked over at the boys in time to see three other toys float up into the air and zoom into Wyatt's head she turned back to Prue, "stop it, stop what your doing right now"

"I told you it wasn't me" Prue defended.

"I don't see any other ghost around."

"I'm getting so sick of your 'blame the dead' act just because you're too narrow minded to believe in magic" Prue all but shouted while the lights flicked on and off.

"Woah, whats going on?" Delia asked. "Magic doesn't exist, its kids stuff" Melinda told Prue, Prue closed her eyes and took a deep breath the lights stopped flickering

"If magic doesn't exist then how do you think you are able to see me and others like me?" she asked.

"Its a gift" Melinda explained.

"huh, wrapped in pretty paper when you got it was it? Look I don't have time for this, the watchers said that you could help me I came for your help and all I get is some stupid girl who thinks she's so special because she can see and speak to ghost" Prue said making the lights flicker on and off again then Melinda saw Delia go soaring backwards and Prue disappeared the lights stopped flickering and Delia crashed into the shelves the glass ornaments braking as they landed on the floor.

**A/N: so what do you think please review.**


	3. Magic really dose exist

Paste your document here...

Melinda rushed over to help Delia up. "what was that?" Delia asked her getting up.

"a very angry ghost" Melinda told her "are you okay?"

"yeah my wrist just hurts a bit" Delia said massaging it with her other hand then she winced "I think I have glass in my wrist" she said bending it back in the light so she could have a look.

"I'll call Jim" Melinda told her, it was a good thing Jim happened to be a paramedic, then she heard a voice on the other side of the room.

"let me help" they both looked over and saw Wyatt walking towards them. "Wyatt stay there, there's glass, you might cut your feet" Melinda warned him.

Wyatt sighed then blinked his eyes all the glass on the floor disappeared in blue light and reappeared in the rubbish bin Melinda took a step back and her mouth fell open in shock her breath came out in short sharp breath's, "that's not possible" she uttered in a low voice.

Wyatt walked over to Delia and took hold of her hand, blinked his eyes and the glass in her wrist disappeared just like the glass on the floor then he put his hand over hers and closed his eyes, Melinda saw his hand start to glow,

"oh my gosh" she whispered Wyatt appeared to have heard her, he opened his eyes looked at his hand and smiled, moved his hand over to her wrist and the cuts healed over, when the glowing stopped he moved his hand away.

"you okay now?" he asked her.

"I-I yes thank-you how did you do that?" she asked him. Delia seemed to get over the shock faster than Melinda.

"magic" he told her as he smiled.

"M-m-magic d-d-dos-"she was about to say magic doesn't exist but after what she just saw there was no way she could deny it. "-does exist" she finished.

"Finally, ladies and gentlemen, she gets it" Melinda heard Prue say from behind her.

"yes, alright I get it now magic exist, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked Prue.

"A lot". Prue told her.

"okay, before you said something about the watchers needing my help, what's that about?" she asked.

"no, I said that the watchers said that you could help me" Prue corrected.

"oh, ok so what do you need my help with? Melinda asked her.

"I need you to take Wyatt to the hospital" Prue told her. Melinda gave a mental shudder she hated hospital's.

"why, hes fine?" Melinda asked her.

"yes he is, but his M.O.M and D.A.D is not" Prue told her, now Melinda understood what Prue wanted, she wanted to save her family. An hour later Melinda was at the hospital with Wyatt and Chris.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Piper Halliwell". She asked the reception lady. Ignoring all the ghost around her. "are you family?" the lady asked. "no but-" "Then, sorry family visitation only" the lady interrupted not looking up.

"I have her son's here with me" Melinda finished her sentence.

"how did her kids end up with you?" the lady asked.

"Piper asked me to babysit her son's so she and her husband could go out to lunch" Melinda lied smoothly.

"Alright she's in room 118" the lady told her.

"Thanks" Melinda told her as she walked to room 118 with the boys.

When she entered the room she saw a young lady about Prue's height laying in a bed with a life machine hooked up to her, Wyatt walked over to the bed and stood on his tippy toes then recognizing Piper said "mommy" he then reached his hand up and put it on her forehead as it started to glow then almost a minute later Piper started coughing and chocking on the tube that was down her throat helping her breath.

Melinda rushed over and pressed the buzzer that told the doctors to come quick then quickly picked up Wyatt as the doctors came through the doors and unhooked all the tubes and machinery that was attached to Piper and did all the doctor's staff they needed to do.

20 minute's later Piper was sitting up in bed, for the first time since she awoke she was looking round the room "Wyatt, Chris" she called to them, then seeing Melinda she said "who are you?"

"I'm Melinda Gordon" Melinda said approaching the bed to speak to her "your son's found me last night then I had a visit from your sister a few times today" Piper smiled,

"which one?, Phoebe or Paige?" she asked. "actually it was Prue" Melinda told her.

"Prue, really?" she asked. Disbelieving her, she new that Prue was not allowed to interfere in her destiny.

"yes I have a gift to see and speak to the dead" Melinda told her.

"okay, well thank you for bringing my boys to me" Piper told Melinda gratefully.

"your welcome" Melinda replied as she walked out the door leaving Piper with her boys. As soon as Melinda entered the store Prue said "thank you."

"no thank you" Melinda replied.

"what for?" Prue asked.

"for making me see that life isn't all just life and death" Melinda answered with a smile "and that the world is bigger then it seems"

"your welcome and tell your friend that I'm sorry about throwing her, I lost my temper and lost control and I am truly sorry" Prue told Melinda.

"I will" Melinda replied she could hear the sincerity in Prue's voice.

"well good bye Melinda" Prue said as she turned towards the door and faded into the day. Melinda went back to work now knowing that ghost existed, as well, as magic, and not just the kids kind ether.

**_THE END_**


End file.
